


Oh, I Think I'm Into You

by larrydirection



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydirection/pseuds/larrydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dex hurts his leg and develops a crush on his teammate.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Think I'm Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the first Bitty/Dex fic and I have been quietly shipping them for sometime now so here you go!.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Correct any grammar errors and spelling mistakes in the comments, please!

Blood ran down Dex’s leg as he hurriedly tried to press his palms into the cut to make the bleeding stop. The sidewalk was icy and he slipped as he turned the corner while walking to the Haus. His bag was sprawled a couple of feet in front of him and his phone had fallen into a nearby pile of snow. 

Dex groaned as he reached around to try and find it. He didn’t think it would be smart to walk on his leg and he was still a ways from the Haus. His hand clasped around his phone at the same time that light flooded the ground where he sat. 

“Dex?” Bitty asked and gave him a questioning look. “What happened?” 

Dex turned toward him and showed him his leg. “I fell and can’t walk.” He explained and sat there helplessly. He was surprised when Bitty reached a hand out. 

“Come on, I can’t leave you here.” Bitty said and put his phone on Dex’s backpack. He grasped his hand and tugged him up, being careful of Dex’s leg. “Are you okay with hobbling to the Haus or do you want me to call someone to carry you?”

“This is fine.” Dex told him and wrapped his arm around Bitty’s shoulders for balance. He leaned over to pick up his backpack and their phones.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Bitty asked him and rested one hand on Dex’s hip. He steadied him and helped him walk slowly. 

“A few minutes, not very long.” Dex promised, he knew Bitty would get worried. “If you hadn’t gotten here, this would have taken a lot longer.

Bitty smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad I found you.” He said and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

 

The kitchen was empty when they arrived. Dex pushed himself up on the counter and pulled the leg of his shorts up to examine the cut. “It looks so much worse in the light.” Dex complained and looked up at Bitty. 

Bitty had grabbed a washcloth and found bandages under the sink. “You have to be more careful when it’s icy.” Bitty reprimanded and started to dab at the gash. 

“I didn’t realize the sidewalk was still covered.” Dex said and ducked his head, his cheeks pink. Bitty made a tsk sound and rolled his eyes. He reached over and pulled out a large bandage. He gently pressed it against Dex’s shin. Bitty looked up and their eyes locked together. They both instinctively moved forward. 

“Bitty! Are you baking?” Holster yelled from upstairs. Dex jerked his head backwards and looked at Bitty with wide eyes. “Uh.” He muttered. 

Bitty smiled softly and smoothed the bandage down. “Not currently.” Bitty replied to Holster as Dex pushed himself off the counter. Bitty grabbed onto his wrist before he could run upstairs. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. 

Dex flushed and smiled at him before running upstairs to find Chowder.


End file.
